


Cruel fate (Chapter 5)

by TheGhostOfChristmasToast



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfChristmasToast/pseuds/TheGhostOfChristmasToast
Summary: Dey do the nastyAlso im sorry





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 5 of a series Cruel fate I'm writing on Wattpad but this part does not have anything else but boring smut.  
> No plot.  
> I won't be posting the rest of the story here. Just this one chapter.

Halfway through the kiss, Simon had closed his eyes and now that they pulled away, he was afraid to open them again in the fear that he'd wake up from a dream or that Josh would regret the moment.

He stayed still and kept his eyes shut for what felt like hours, until he felt Josh's hand on his cheek.

The only sound he heard was the beat of his heart. 

"Simon. Open your eyes."

And he did.

When Simon looked at Josh he didn't see regret.

Only a dumb smile.

A smile that he loved.

Simon couldn't help but smile with him.

Simon pulled Josh closer, so their foreheads bumped together softly and took his hands, entwining their fingers.

They smiled like idiots and shared quick, small kisses.

Josh freed his right hand, slowly moving it up Simons thigh, getting a little whimper from the blond.

Josh brought their hands up to his lips and kissed the top of Simons hand, making the other blush. 

Simon pulled Josh even closer and hooked his legs behind the other mans back.

Josh grinned and leaned in to kiss Simon again.

Josh squeezed Simons thigh, getting another cute noise from the male.

Josh took the moment to add a little more spice to the kiss, by pushing his tongue past Simons lips.

Simon let out a soft and surprised moan.

Josh slipped his tongue into Simons mouth, dominating the kiss.

Simon placed his free hand on Josh's shoulder, desperately holding on to the other man. 

Josh pulled away and couldn't help but smile at the annoyed sound Simon made at the loss of contact.

Josh started giving Simon small kisses again, slowly moving from his lips, to his cheek, his jawline, his neck and down to his collarbone, all the while Simon was making little breathy moans.

Josh bit down on Simons neck gently, earning another sweet sound from him.

He moved both of his hands to Simons thighs, roughly pulling him closer and lifting him off the table.

Simon, surprised to say the least, tightened his grip on Josh's shoulders so he wouldn't fall.

Josh walked them to his bedroom, and placed Simon to the edge of the bed.

He let go of Simons thighs, standing up straight to pull his shirt off.

Simon watched in awe at Josh's body and couldn't help but lick his lips.

Josh pushed Simon back on the bed, getting on top of him and sneaking his hand under Simons shirt, pulling it off, with some help from the blond.

A sudden shock went through Simon.

What if Josh sees his tattoo?

His train of thought stopped abruptly and he let out a moan when Josh sucked a hickey on his neck.

Josh kept biting and kissing his neck and collarbone.

Simon decided to take some control.

He flipped them over so Josh was laying on his back on the bed, with Simon straddling his hips.

Before Josh could flip them again, Simon got off the bed, slowly, letting Josh sit upright on the edge.

Simon swung his hips seductively to an imaginary beat, while pulling his jeans down at a slow pace.

Josh grinned and moved closer, reaching his arm out to grace Simons hip with his fingertips. 

Simon let his jeans fall on the floor and stepped out of them.

Josh hurried to get his own jeans off and Simon laughed lightly at the other mans enthusiasm.

When the pants were off Simon gently shoved Josh back on the bed and crawled on top of him.

What Simon had told Max about being a virgin was a lie. 

He just didn't want to have sex with old guys for money.

Simon placed his hands over Josh's chest and threw his head back, grinding his hips slowly.

Josh groaned and put his hands on Simons hips, gripping tightly.

Simon ran his fingers down Josh's chest, over his stomach and down to the elastic part of his underwear.

He moved backwards, pulling Josh's underwear with him.

Simon got rid of his own underwear as well, before straddling Josh's hips again.

Josh couldn't get any words out at the moment so instead, he just pointed at the little bedside table, where a small bottle of lube was.

Simon grabbed it but didn't open the cap.

He ran his finger over Josh's dick teasingly.

Josh had enough of the teasing, flipping them over again and grabbing the bottle from Simon. 

He opened it, and poured some on his fingers.

He wasted no time, bringing his coated fingers to Simons ass.

He pushed one in, earning a small sound from Simon.

It burned a little bit when he pushed the second one in, but Simon didn't mind.

He gasped when Josh started to move his fingers, stretching him open.

Simon let out a breathy moan when Josh added a third finger.

Simon wasn't sure how long it went on but at some point a voice that sounded a lot like his own begged for more.

Josh pulled his fingers out and got a displeased sound from Simon.

He opened the bottle of lube again, spreading some on his dick.

He pushed his member slowly into Simon, getting a loud moan from the blond.

Simon cursed and yelled out in pleasure when Josh started moving.

"J-Josh!" Simon cried out.

Josh set a steady, slow pace to let Simon adjust to him.

Simon whined loudly and started begging Josh for harder, more, faster!

Josh complied.

Soon Simon was a loud mess under an almost as loud Josh.

Simons nails scraped angry red lines on Josh's back and Josh's fingers pressed bruises on Simons hips, both marking their territory.

Josh managed to angle himself perfectly to hit that one spot that sparked pleasure up Simons spine.

Another cry escaped Simon.

"Ow!"

Josh stopped moving and looked at Simon with a worried expression.

Simon had his eyes shut tightly and he was gripping the back of his head.

Josh panicked.

Had he hurt him?

"Simon? Did I-" Josh was cut off by laughter.

Josh was confused but Simons laugh was really contagious and he couldn't help but smile.

Simons eyes welled up with tears.

"I hit my head on the wall!" He finally managed.

Josh started laughing as well.

He pressed his forehead on Simons chest and felt the vibrations of his laugh.

When Josh tried to calm down he just laughed more and that made Simon laugh more.

They kept at it like fools for quite a while.

When their laughter had calmed down to soft giggling Josh begun to move again, slowly.

Simon wouldn't stop chuckling, so Josh had to silence him with a kiss and even when he closed his eyes, he could feel Simons smile.

Simons giggles turned to moans and it was Josh's turn to smile.

He started moving faster and Simon let out a sob.

With a cry of Josh, Simon was finished and Josh followed soon after.

They collapsed next to each other, breathing heavily.

Simon pressed his hand on Josh's cheek.

He smiled and so did Josh.

He pulled the covers over them and pulled Simon to his chest, holding him, until they both fell asleep.


End file.
